


Morning Troubles

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [32]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and James are in trouble with their dad, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hamliza, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Alexander is not pleased with what Philip got... But he has to admit, his wife does look good on it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Morning Troubles

It was suppose to be a normal morning at The Hamilton’s, Alexander thought he will wake up that morning to grab his precious wife and press a tender kiss on her lips only to find nothing when he reached for Eliza. His hands only met the bedsheets and pillow as it alerted him awake as he pushed himself up and sighed tiredly with a crook smile. He didn’t thought much of it, it didn’t happened often that he will wake up without his angel sleeping next to him but there were times his Eliza had woken up before him and quietly left him be as she considered he deserved more time to rest and sleep. Scratching his head, Alexander swing his legs over the edge of the bed where his feet met his slippers as the staggered to the bathroom of his and his wife’s shared bedroom to freshen up. 

It wasn’t long however, where he went down stairs to find Alex sitting by the kitchen counter, playing with Little Liza in his laps as Alexander took the liberty to kiss his youngest daughter’s head who giggled happily at him. Alexander smiles warmly and then ruffled Alex’s hair as his namesake grinned up at him. Making his way around the counter, Alexander smiles as he saw James playing with Gilbert while he ate his cereal and John was reading his book while applying jam on his toast, while William sat on the centre of the counter asking John as many questions he could while taking a bite of his toast. 

Alexander kisses every head presented in front of him, earning fond smiles from each of his sons and to Alexander’s delight, Fanny came about and greeted her father with a light hug while taking a bite of her toast. She, Angie, and Philip had all came home for the break as the family couldn’t be more pleased. Alexander sighed, rubbing his temple as Fanny went to sit next to Alex, who held Liza close to his chest as they both smiled warmly at her as she happily returned it. Alexander figures he should make himself a coffee before in the corner of his eyes, he though he saw his Eliza entering the kitchen and made her way to open the fridge, leaning down to grab the juice carton. 

Alexander smiles, making his way over and hugging her from the behind as he kissed the back of her head, “Morning, Betsey!”

”Morning pa!” Angie replied, turning around with a silly grin on her face as Alexander was taken back with surprise as his daughter giggled fondly as she kissed his cheek. The rest of The Hamiltons snickered in amusement it laughed whole heartedly at what just happened as Alexander felt his face grow red with embarrassment as he pulled on a modest smile,

”Oh, Angie, dear, I thought...” he began but his embarrassed smile gave it away as Angie grinned fondly at him,

”That I was ma?” She offered as she slipped past him to grab herself a glass, pouring herself some juice to start the morning. 

Alexander crossed his arms, still being laughed at by his children as he rolled his eyes rather fondly as he simply replied, “Can you blame me?”

To be fair, Angie did resemble her mother even more now considering she had her mother’s long dark hair and tiny figure. She also had her mother’s warm, dark eyes and beaming, angelic smile just like her little sister, Liza. Everyone knew the two girls will, or atleast one of them already had, look just like their mother. Everyone shared an amused look at one an other until Alexander froze, realizing two members weren’t here to share in the fun,

”Where’s your mother and Pip?” Alexander asked, looking around rather confused. He paused as he noticed his children sharing a look at one and other in confusion... except for Alex and James as the duo looked positively guilty. 

For a minute, Alexander was quiet before sighing heavily, “Alex. James. What did you do?”

”Wait, why do already assume that it was us?” James exclaimed, hoisting Gilbert up until Angie made her way and took her baby brother out of his arms under her father’s silent order. John sighed, following his father’s gaze as he went around the counter and took Liza from Alex’s arms while Fanny lured William into hers. 

The three _innocent_ eldest took their young, innocent little siblings out of the kitchen into the living room away from the upcoming scowling their brothers will receive from their father. Alexander sighed heavily, shaking his head as he pulled out a stool and sat before them, 

“Name one event that you two didn’t cause trouble in,” he responded to James’ question. Alex and James both opened their mouths to argue but froze as they started thinking long and hard... was there ever an event that they’s cause any mischief in?

”Well...” Alex began, fiddling with thumbs, James looked down as he pushed his glasses up before repeatedly glancing up at their father. Seeing that their father wasn’t going to budge, the two brothers shared a look before sighing heavily, knowing full well that they needed to confess whatever crime hey had committed. “Alright, pa... just to let you know, Philip isn’t all that innocent either.”

“Boys... did you two somehow managed to corrupt your older brother into your mess?” Alexander said, raising a brow yet knowing his eldest isn’t exactly the most grounded person in the family... none of his sons were. 

“Well, to be fair, Philip always been quite rebellious in certain aspects in his life,” James chuckled nervously, fiddling with his collar. 

“And he can be a little persuasive if he could tone down his rebellious side too,” Alex added, nodding his head to his brother in confirmation before gulping with his younger brother when they met their father’s cold glare.

”What. Did. You. Do?” Alexander huskily demanded, his patience is running low and at that point, the two brothers knew it was over for them as they swallows hard, made a quick prayer before they both blurted different answers linking to the same conclusion, 

“PHILIP IS GETTING HIS NEW RIDE!”

”HE CONVINCED MA TO GO WITH HIM!”

Silence...

”That’s it?” Alexander said, raising his brows before chuckling, his sons slowly opened their eyes to see their father looking quite amused. “I mean, it is about time, Philip does deserve a new car and has been reasonably responsible.”

”Oh good, then you would be even happier that it is not that expensive,” Alex nervously chuckled as he and his brother watched their father make his way to fix himself a coffee.

“Hm,” Alexander nodded, James and Alex shared a look before they added on with,

”And it is a total eye candy too!”

”Well, I am assuming you backed Philip up with this decision?” Alexander mused, Alex and James shared a nervous chuckle in response,

”Yeah... defiantly,” James murmured before saying under his breathe. “Though you might kill all three of us afterwards-,”

Alex jabbed his brother in the ribs with his elbow when their father took s seat across from them again, his mug filled with coffee,

“So, what car is your brother getting?” Alexander finally asked. 

The two teenagers paled before forcing stretched smiles on their faces. Alexander froze, slowly putting his mug down,

”Boys...”

Alex and James gulped. It was then, William’s excited cried were heard from in the living room while Angie and Fanny shouted in shock. John let out a small gasp of disbelief while Liza giggled, clapping her hands in delight. Alexander turned to Alex and James, the boys smiled broadly before sprinting out of the kitchen with their father on their hot pursuit. They flung their way out the door as soon as Angie had opened it, both tripping, falling into the the grass of their front lawn and there, Alexander got a full view of a royal purple motorbike with a young man holding on the handles with a dark shade purple helmet on and behind him was a woman, wearing a light blue dress and white knee length boots as she also wore a baby blue helmet on. Her arms were wrapped around the man’s torso, Alexander felt his jaw drop open when he saw when the she took off her helmet to see his beaming wife grinning at him.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Eliza exclaimed as she got off the motorbike and went over, passing Alex and James who remained on the ground, she threw her arms around her husband and kissed him happily as Alexander was more than willing to kiss back. Pulling apart, Alexander turned to lol at the man and his motorbike, opening and closing his jaw when he saw it was Philip, who took off his helmet in ease. 

“Hey, pa!” Philip grinned. 

“Morning son...” Alexander blinked before looking down at second and third sons, who looked up at him with shaky grins. “You convinced him and your mother to get a motorbike?!”

”It was of good price!” James exclaimed follow by Alex saying,

”And you did say Philip was responsible enough!” 

“For a car!” Alexander cried, Eliza sighed as she soothingly patted his chest, while Philip crosses his arms with an amused glint in his eyes. 

“I want to ride it! I want ride it!” Little William excitedly bounced, running past his parents and hugging Philip’s legs. “Please, Pip, please!”

”Only when you are older,” Philip laughed as he picked his brother up. “For now, consider me giving you a ride or two.”

”Yes!” William pumped his fists in the air.

John came out with Liza in his arms, still gaping at the motorbike with while their sister remained looking quite delighted. The boy stared at the motorbike for a second before looking up at Philip, “You got a motorbike?” 

“That I did,” Philip confirmed with a smile. 

John blinked, slowly smiling as he turned back to look at it, “Amazing.”

”Oh my God...” Fanny rushes out, Angie was right behind with Little Gilbert. She stared at her brother’s new ride before crying out, “You got a motorbike?” 

“Yep.” Philip grinned. “Georges, Will, and Phil also theirs, so I got mine.” 

He referred to his two friends, Georges Washington de Lafayette and William Mulligan, and their cousin Philip Schuyler Church. 

Angie let out a delighted laugh as she looked down at the striking motorbike, nodding her head, “Is this a new way to impress that gorgeous girlfriend of yours?”

”Theo will be surprised but no,” Philip wiggled his brows as his sister giggled cheerfully. 

Alex and James began to crawl away but their father grumbled out, “You are both grounded.”

”Alexander...” Eliza sighed, figuring she might else well help protest with her two sons but the boys cried out,

”It was Uncle Stephen and Uncle Lafayette’s ideas!” 

“What?” Alexander said. 

All eyes eyes were on The Evil Duo. Both brothers shared a look before slowly getting on their feet, making their composure well and organized as they pat themselves down while distinguishably holding their nose up high... before sprinting around the house into the backyard.

Alexander clenched one of his fists as he looked at his wife as he murmured, “I swear, those will put me on my death bed one day.” 

“Oh Alexander, believe me, you are not going anywhere anytime soon,” Eliza sighed, holding him close with a giggly smile as Alexander rested his chin on top of her head while the rest of their children laughed, going back to admire Philip’s new ride. 

“It is Stephen and Gilbert... it is always Stephen and Gilbert,” Alexander muttered under his breathe. “How do you expect Adrienne reacted when Georges pulled up with his new ride?” 

“The poor woman,” Eliza mused, thinking about her friend fondly. 

Alexander was quiet before murmuring under his breathe, “Though you do look good on it... might else well take lessons from Philip to take you out on long rides.”

”Perhaps I could go on a ride with you tonight~,” Eliza coyly whispered in his ear, Alexander tensed up for a moment before lingering his hand onto her bottom,

”You just wait, Mrs. Hamilton, I have plans for you,” he murmured as Eliza grinned cheekily, hugging him tight. 

In the end, Alexander cane to terms with the idea his son having that motorbike... he eventually learned to ride it too. As for Alex and James, they remained cautious from their father and consider sleeping in the backyard shed for the next two weeks but their sisters and mother won’t allow them, so they might else well keep hiding from their father. 

They had it coming. 

**Author's Note:**

> Children’s age:
> 
> Philip: 22  
> Angie: 19  
> Fanny: 18  
> Alex: 17  
> James: 15  
> John: 11  
> William: 6  
> Liza: 4  
> Gilbert: 1


End file.
